


Full Moon's Influence

by Fidelius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, but like...barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidelius/pseuds/Fidelius
Summary: The thing about Remus’ “little furry problem” was that it wasn’t just something that affected him once every twenty eight-ish days. Most people assumed that that was how it worked for werewolves. The full moon rose, they turned into snarling beasts of rage and doom. The full moon set and all was good and right with the world.





	Full Moon's Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kami_wa_Byakurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_wa_Byakurai/gifts).



> This came about because of the Soft Dom prompts over on my [tumblr.](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com)
> 
> I saw this is my ask: Hi! Um, "Did that hurt, love? Want Daddy/Mommy to make you feel better?" for Remus/Harry, please?
> 
> ...now how the hell could I, of all people, resist that? I couldn't. You're welcome.
> 
> Also, bit thanks to the lovely and talented [MoMoMomma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma) for betaing this for me. She's all up in the Mass Effect fandom. If that's your jam give her a go. She's worth your time, I promise. Be cool though. No jerks.

The thing about Remus’ “little furry problem” was that it wasn’t just something that affected him once every twenty eight-ish days. Most people assumed that that was how it worked for werewolves. The full moon rose, they turned into snarling beasts of rage and doom. The full moon set and all was good and right with the world.

Harry had known better for years, even before they’d become lovers. He’d seen Remus and Bill Weasley eat damn near raw steak for the first time when he was seventeen. He’d heard the barely there thread of a growl in Remus’ voice during his third year. Granted, he hadn’t known what it was at the time. He’d just found it erotic in that way that thirteen-year-old boys find all things –including but not limited to: bras on clothes lines, root vegetables, a particularly wet mouth, and lumps on trees that were vaguely genitalia-shaped– erotic. He’d witnessed the way Remus’ eyes burned gold in the week or so leading up to the full moon for as long as he’d known the man.

And after they’d started sleeping together he’d learned that _all_ of the man was affected. His hands became rougher. His core body temperature rose. His cock grew another three inches and nearly doubled in thickness. The hair on his chest and stomach got a bit thicker.

As far as Harry knew he didn’t have a size kink but the very idea of Remus’ full moon cock had his cock twitching and his mouth wet. On a normal day, Remus was the stuff sex toys were made of. In the week leading up to the full moon, he was the stuff that sex toys _in porn_ were made of. 

The changes with Remus’ body weren’t the only thing that made heat curl in Harry’s lower belly though. He was honest enough with himself to know that loving, sweet Remus taking a slight turn towards feral did something to him.

 

It took him three months to convince Remus to fuck him in the week leading up to the moon. Three full months of easing himself into four fingers or the oversized plug he had hidden in his nightstand.

The wrist cramps and hidden toy were worth it though when Remus’ eyes went wide at how easily two of his fingers slid into Harry.

“I’ve been practicing.” Harry said as he wet his lips, “is...is that alright?”

The smile that Remus gave him was one of the most feral that Harry had witnessed to date, and his cock twitched against his thigh, “it’s more than alright, love. I like knowing that you practiced for me.”

“Yeah?” Something about Remus’ tone had him breathless.

“Yeah.” Remus said as he pressed another finger against Harry’s hole, “open up for me, baby. That’s my good boy.”

There it was, the thing that Remus’ feral smile and delicious ton had promised.

 _Good boy_.

They’d discovered early on that Harry responded positively to praise during sex, but Remus had yet to call him a good boy. If the precome dripping from his slit was anything to go by –and they both knew it was– Harry quite enjoyed being Remus’ good boy.

“I’m going to pull my fingers out now, baby. Keep your legs up for me, okay?”

Harry nodded, his eyes closed tight. Maybe that’s why he didn’t expect the slap on his thigh. Maybe it was just because Remus had never laid hands on him before, during sex or otherwise. Either way, at the stinging contact Harry’s eyes popped open and a gasp escaped his throat.

“Do I need to repeat myself, Harry?”

Harry started to shake his head again but caught himself just in time, “no, Sir. I’ll keep them up, I promise.”

Remus leaned in and kissed him then, a soft ‘ _good boy_ ’ pressed against his lips.

The kiss was barely more than a ghost, there and gone in less than a second.

A quickly uttered ‘accio’ had the lube on Harry’s bedside table in Remus’ hand before either of them could blink. The click of the lube cap was the only sound in the room aside from their breathing and the slick sound of Remus touching himself.

“Pull your legs back, baby. I need to get you all wet inside.” Even as Remus said the words, the lube cap pressed into Harry’s open hole, “it might be cold.”

It _was_ cold, but Harry didn’t care, not when he was about to get something he’d been begging for months.

Remus set the lube aside and settled between Harry’s thighs again.

“Ready, Harry?”

Harry nodded, then gulped when Remus lifted an eyebrow, “yes, Sir.”

Remus wasn’t gentle. He didn’t ease in or go slowly. He just lined his cock up, pressed the head in, settled his hands against the back of Harry’s thighs, and bucked his hips forward.

It wasn’t the most painful thing Harry had ever felt, not even close, but the stretch was more than he’d gotten from his toy, not to mention his or Remus’ fingers. It hurt but it was the kind of pain he could handle. Breathing shallowly, Harry focused on the way Remus’ hands felt on his thighs, the way heat from his hands seemed to soak into Harry’s skin.

It only took a few thrusts before Remus was fully seated. His cock, deeper than anything or anyone had been before, stretched Harry to his absolute limit. 

Remus rested there for a handful of seconds, his thumbs drawing circles on Harry’s inner thighs.

“Get ready, baby. I’m going to start moving.”

He said the words even as he started to pull out, causing Harry to gasp and close his eyes. It was almost too much. The lube that had been squirted inside him eased the way but Remus was almost too big to be allowed.

“Please.” Harry didn’t know what he was asking for. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Remus to keep going or stop altogether.

Remus, however, seemed to know exactly what Harry wanted because a moment later he was pushing back in. Instead of pausing to give Harry a few seconds to adjust, Remus kept up his movement. Each thrust coming faster and faster until he was slamming into Harry, his breathing steady, as if he could keep up his ever quickening pace all day.

It wasn’t until Remus shifted positions so that his hands were on the bed supporting most of his weight that Harry opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized that he’d started crying until Remus’ hips stilled, his cock buried deep as he leaned in to lick the tears off Harry’s cheeks.

“Did that hurt, love? Want Daddy to make you feel better?”

That was...not something they’d ever done before. They’d never even discussed it. But that word on Remus’ lips went straight to Harry’s cock. The painful stretch had caused him to go soft but the very idea of Remus being… _that_ had him thickening up in no time.

“Y-yeah. Please.”

Remus nuzzled against his neck, his hips starting to twitch again, “please what, baby? Let me hear you say it.”

Between the ever so slight movement of Remus’ hips and the soft growl in his voice, Harry lost any hesitation he’d harbored at the idea of repeating Remus’ words.

“Please make me feel better, Daddy.”

“That’s my good boy,” Remus murmured as he sat back again, his fingers moving to tug at Harry’s nipples, “come on, love. Show Daddy how much you like taking cock like a big boy.”

Maybe it was the few extra seconds he’d given Harry’s body to adjust. Maybe it was the way his fingers were working Harry’s nipples as his fat cock rubbed back and forth across Harry’s prostate. Maybe it was it was the way he was talking. Either way, Harry’s body was starting to _sing_ until Remus’ ministration.

Soon he was lifting his hips as Remus fucked down into him. Cries of ‘daddy, more’ and ‘wanna be a big boy’ falling from his lips.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock. You want me to fill you up?”

And that...Harry _loved_ that. He loved being fucked full of Remus’ come. He loved the idea that everyone could smell it on and in him.

“Fuck, please, Daddy. Fill me up. I’ve been so good. Make me a big boy.” Harry’s words trailed off into a whimper as Remus slammed into him one last time, a growl ripped from his throat as he emptied himself inside his lover.

Remus stayed hard for a few more minutes but was content to keep himself buried deep even as he lifted himself up on one arm so he could use his free hand to jerk Harry off.

Soft praise slipped from his lips as he brought Harry closer and closer to the edge, “that’s it, love. Show me how good you can be. My big boy. So full of come. You can do it, baby. Let go. Come for Daddy.”

The orgasm that overtook him was softer, gentler, than Remus' had been. No growl came from Harry’s throat. Instead, he gasped and whimpered as he came, Remus’ hand pulling every last drop out of him.

They lay together for a few minutes. Remus’ steadily softening cock still filling Harry up and keeping his come trapped inside. The only sound in the room was their breathing, harsher now than it had been before.

It was Harry who broke the silence as Remus slowly eased off of him, his cock finally slipping free from Harry’s hole.

“Erm...Daddy?” He wasn’t even sure what he was asking but Remus, as always, seemed to know.

“I hadn’t intended on that. It’s not...I wanted...did I upset you?”

It was Harry’s turn to provide reassurance, and he jumped at the chance.

“No! Not at all. I...I liked it. I like being your good boy.”

Remus looked almost hopeful. As if maybe this Daddy/boy thing of his was more than just a side effect of his furry little problem.

“You like it?” Remus leaned in again, his body pressing against Harry’s in a hot line, “did you like it when Daddy made you feel good?”

“Mmhmm.” Harry’s response came in the form of a kiss pressed against Remus’ throat, “Daddy?”

Remus held himself still as Harry’s legs came up to wrap around his hips, “yes?”

“Can you show me how to be a big boy s’more?”

They both felt the affect Harry’s words had on Remus as his cock twitch between them, “absolutely, love. As much as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream with me about Harry Potter please feel free to bring your butt over to my [tumblr.](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com)


End file.
